


My Bloody Mary

by NazakiSama166



Series: Horror and Fluff [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bullying, Character Death, Child Abuse, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, High School Student Eren Yeager, Human Eren Yeager, Hurt Eren Yeager, Hurt Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Implied Mpreg, Levi with a long hair!, M/M, Man can get pregnant!, Mpreg, Only in front of Eren though, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Psychopath Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reincarnation, Scared Eren Yeager, So stay away from mirrors!, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, When Eren is away :), Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: "It is OK, Eren. they are not going to hurt you anymore." Levi whisper softly as he held a frozen Eren."You are insane..." Eren muttered making Levi smirk at that...........Eren was Lonely. he always get bullied and wasn't a 'Good child' so being abuse Mentally and Physically was normal to him.But Eren never expect that Bloody Mary was real, when he done the ritual out of boredom when he was locked in the basement. And not only that, but it seems like Bloody Mary IS his wife!What did he throw himself into?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story, as in male x male, part two from my horror series. The pairing is Seme Eren x Uke Levi. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

… _ **400 years ago…**_

"Eren! stop it!" Levi laughed as he felt Eren hugging him from behind and start kissing his neck, the raven haired beauty continued to laugh as his husband shook his head and start tickling him making him shrike at Eren and plea to be released. Gods! His husband was such a child.

"But little Mary I am lonely and I missed you!" Eren said as he stopped torturing his wife, he smiled happily as he continued to hear Levi giggling happily, Levi looked up at him with tears running down his face from how much he had laughed when Eren had attacked him.

Levi smiled at Eren and wiped his tears away and sit on the bed, pulling down his nightgown that had hiked up when Eren had tickled him. "I missed you too, but remember Eren our baby is resting." Levi said as he run his hand through his long hair that reach the middle of his back. Only to blink when he heard the sound of their baby crying from the next room. "I guess she is awaken now, I wonder who's fault was that?" Levi shoot Eren a pointed look making his husband raise his hands up with a soft smile.

Levi smiled at that and stood up heading to their baby's room, minutes later he come to his and Eren's room humming a song to the baby in his arms. That sight made Eren's golden eyes shine with love and warmth as he saw his love sit on the bed next to him and he looked at his baby with wonder.

His child was a girl named Carla, his love had wanted to honor his dead mother that he didn't have the chance to meet, so he named their child by her name, his child have a raven hair and milky white skin just like her mother, but she had his eyes. that made Eren give a sad smile as he looked at Levi. "Do you regret it?" Eren asked as he looked at the love of his life. "Do you regret chosen me, Mary?" Eren asked again making Levi frown at him and sighs.

"Eren, I told you before. I don't care if we are poor. I love you, and I will always chose you and Carla over my family wealth every time." Levi whispered. That made Eren look at Levi with a glassy eyes and nod his head happily at that holding his love and their child tightly to his chest.

"I love you too. I love you so much that I hurt to stay away from you and our child." Eren whispered as he held his family close to his chest. Levi sighs at the warmth and held their daughter in his arms and hummed a soft lullaby to their child.

Two years ago, Eren start working as a gardener in the Ackerman's mansion, his mother had pass away from illness, and his father a doctor had died before that. he had met Levi a month after he had start working there and the two of them became friends. Mary Ackerman the woman that was known for her beauty across the kingdom, that suitors will kneel before her and give her anything she want just for her to give them a chance to court her. she was 15 at that time and he was 20 an unlikely friends because of their status, she was a rich, smart, and a beautiful woman inside and out, which was something that you will never be able to find in any rich woman in this time. And he….. he was nothing but a poor, dirty boy that had done nothing but farming all of his life, after his father death at the age of ten he had dropped from school and start working in his family's farm until his mother's death, he wasn't smart like her, nor was he handsome. But they had became friends in the end.

After that they had fell in love with each other. Eren didn't get his hopes up in being able to court the beauty that was known as Mary Ackerman, after all he had nothing but a golden key that was a gift from his father before his death other than that he had nothing. But Mary didn't care about that, she was the one who confess, he remember that day he was so much happy that he had cried which only made Mary laugh at him softly and held him until he had calmed down. After that Eren had went to Mary's father, lord Ackerman to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. That had made lord Ackerman enrage at him that he had lost his job, but Mary had a fight with her father because of that and he was there to see. And Mary had the choice, to chose him and be disowned, or to marry lord Smith from a rich and high status. But Mary had chose him, she left everything for him. and somehow he felt like it was all his fault, even when Mary had assure him it was her own choice.

But what Eren had discover next had shocked him to the core, his love Mary was a man, and not any normal man at that but he was a 'Carrier' a man that can bear a child, the carriers are so rear that it was said they don't exists. Mary or as his love had told him his real name 'Levi' had chose him over his wealth. They had return to Eren's farm then they had met his sister 'Isabel' who was happy for Eren and Levi, Isabel had married 'Farlan' who was another farmer that doesn't live far away from them. After the two of them had married the Gods had blessed them with a child, a beautiful girl. But even after a year and a half, Eren can't stop himself feeling guilty about destroying Levi's bright future.

"Don't think about it." Levi whispered making Eren hum at that and nod his head like he always do. Levi smiled at that and hummed as he looked at their child that was sound asleep. "Do you think that I should cut my hair or not?" Levi asked. Eren blinked at that and looked at Levi with a smile.

"You will look beautiful, long hair or short. You will always be a beautiful." Eren kissed Levi's forehead making the younger male smile at that. "I wanted to give you something that I hope you will like." Eren said as he let go of Levi and took the golden key that he had hide under his pillow.

"What is that?" Levi asked as he looked at the key with wonder making Eren smile at that, and put the key that he had turn into a necklace around Levi's neck.

"It was my father's. he give me that golden key before his death, and told me to cherish it. and now I am giving you the golden key because I want you to know that I will always cherish and love you until the day I die, Levi." Eren said as he looked at Levi, making the shorter man look at him with a glassy eyes and nod his head with a smile.

Levi laughed happily as he felt Eren held him tightly. They two of them are finally happy.

* * *

 

Levi hummed happily as he sew a clothes to their baby, he had told Eren the truth when he had said that he didn't care about his wealth or being disowned. Levi too had lost his mother like Eren, but he had lost his mother at the age of five, at that time he was still Levi and his mother had taught him to always follow his heart no matter what. Even when his family discover that he was a carrier, his mother still continue with protecting him from them, but when she had died Levi had died with her too, and Mary was born into this world.

Levi won't say that he hate his father, and he won't say that he like the man, after all the man had took his happiness away. But when Levi had met his husband, it was like he was Levi again and not Mary. Even when his love call him by that name, it is more of a nickname than anything else, his Eren had fell in love with his real name the second he had utter it. he only wished that his love will stop felling guilty.

They have a perfect life even if they were poor, and a beautiful daughter that Levi was sure will be a beautiful like his Eren. his love was a handsome man, he didn't know from where his self-shaming had came from, but he hope that it will end. They have their own farm and house and the two of them work, he in sewing clothes and Eren as a farmer. He wonder sometimes why Eren think that he wasn't happy with this life.

Levi smile softly as he looked at his daughter in her crib, he was sitting on a chair beside her crib watching as she laughed and talked in her own language. Levi just coo to her making her laugh at that and coo back to him making him laugh softly at that and hum returning to his sewing with a small smile. He hoped that Eren will return to their home soon.

Levi heard the front door of his home being knocked on and he frown at that, Eren never knock on the door. Levi sighs softly as he stood up kissing his daughter's forehead and head to the door to open it, once Levi did he narrow his eyes at the man in front of him. "Lord Smith. It is a surprise to see you here. What can I do for you?" Levi said as he get out of his home and close the door behind him, he never trusted Erwin and never would. After all the man was like a snake, fooling you with his lies then struck to kill.

"Ah! Mary, it had been a long time since I had saw you, three years I presume." Erwin said with a fake smile. Now as much as Levi wanted to frown at that fake smile, he still have his morals, so with that he smiled too.

"Yes, you are right. But you never answered my question, Lord Smith." Levi said with a smile as his hands clinch into fists, when will Eren return back home?

"Can you invite me to your….. lovely home?" Erwin said. And Levi didn't even miss the grimace on the man's face as he looked at his home. That made Levi frown and his face to turn to an emotionless one.

"I am truly sorry, Lord Smith. But my  _husband_  isn't home right now." Levi said, stretching the word 'husband' in hope that the man before him won't have any funny thoughts about having a chance with him. Erwin Smith had tried, believe me when he said he tried everything in the book to get Levi to accept marring him. sometimes Levi wonder if Erwin was stupid, or just didn't understand the word 'NO' that he repeat over and over every time that man was near him.

Erwin just frown at that but nod his head with a smile and hummed. "Well then, I guess that I had over welcomed my stay. It was nice to see you again Mary, farewell then." With that Erwin turn around and head to the carriage that was waiting for him.

Levi frown as he saw Erwin leave, he couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling tugging his heart at that.

* * *

 

"I am telling you Eren, I don't feel save with that man is out there." Levi said as he held Eren tighter, making Eren hum at that and held him too, minding their child that was sleeping between them. "Eren, I hear that a fortuneteller was in the village for a week, can we go and see them tomorrow?" Levi said as he looked up at Eren.

Eren sighs at that and looked at Levi, his love was on the edge ever since Lord Smith had shown his face this morning, and he have to say he was too. "Fine love, we will head there the first thing in the morning." Eren whispered with a smile, making Levi give a soft smile at that too.

Suddenly they jump as they heard a breaking sound coming from outside of their home. Eren stood as fast as he can and looked out of the window only to see the villagers outside holding up torches and forks. Eren freeze at that and looked at Levi who was holding their daughter who was crying softly. "The villagers outside." Eren mutter making Levi give him a confused and frighten look.

"W-why? Do you think that they discover that I am a carrier?" said Levi with a trembling voice. it was true that carries were a miracles on earth to some kingdoms, but not their kingdom, no. for them a carrier was a curse that they want to get rid of, but the question that was running throw their heads was, who told them? The only people who knew who he truly was, were Eren's family, his father, and….. "Erwin!" Levi gasped out making Eren turn his face to look at him fast. "Erwin must have told them! Other than our families he was the only person who knew the truth." Levi choke out as he heard the sound of screaming and shouting coming from the outside.

Eren just moved fast to pull Levi out of the bed, not caring that Levi was only wearing his white nightgown. They had to get out of here with their child, maybe they could move to another kingdom or something but they had to get out of here right now!

They two of them freeze as they saw some of the villagers were able to break the door and Levi shook softly as he saw Eren standing in front of him protectively. "MOVE ASIDE! WE ONLY WANTED THAT WITCH!" a man yelled out as he came near them, but Eren was fast and he took out a knife that was behind him and slash the man's forearm. The man yelled and backed away making everyone look at the two of them with shock and fear.

"THE WITCH HAD CASE A CURSE ON HIM! HE WILL CURSE US ALL!" a woman screeched in the crowd. Making the men and women yell in rage. Levi flinch at that and held his daughter tightly to his chest as she start crying hard, Eren was pressing him back, away from the people's harmful hands.

Eren growl at them as he heard Levi's frightened sobs as he held his daughter even more tightly, he had to find a way out. Eren start attacking every person who dared to come near them. The crowds were yelling, their child's cries, and Levi's silent prayers were the only thing that was heard that night. But no matter how much Eren fought against them, he know he couldn't win this fight, he was only a single man against the whole village, everyone knew that he will end up dead anyway.

Levi watch in horror as a man thrust his sword in Eren's heart, making his love fell on the floor with his dead eyes on his. Levi didn't know from where that scream of terror had came from, it took him a minute to realize that it had came from him. he saw how the villagers come to him, how they had ripped his child away from him. they dragged him out of his house, but to his horror they throw his child near Eren and light the house on fire.

Levi remembered who he had begged and screamed for them to save his child, to save Eren! to do something! But they had done none. Only tying him to a tree and made him watch how his happiness was burning to the ground, his child had stopped screaming and crying soon after they had lightened his house, that made Levi choke on his breath and sob harder and cursing this village and everything in it.

Levi had stayed tied up to that tree until morning, he was shivering as he saw his house that was nothing but a sad pile of burnt timbres and way too many ashes. Levi wondered if his love and their child's ashes was there too, dancing in the morning's light like a gray snowflake.

Levi turn his head as he heard the sound of a carriage came to a halt near him and he growled as he saw Erwin Smith get out of that carriage and show his face. he saw that disgusting smirk that was hiding by his stoic face and he growled at that. once he saw Erwin kneel before him to talk, he spit on that bastard's face. he took a dark pleasure from the shocked and disgusted look on that bastard's ugly mug. Though Erwin stood up only to slap him on the face hard, making him bite his bottom lip hard enough to bleed.

"I will only give you this one chance Levi, so chose wisely." Erwin said in a low voice that made Levi sneer at him. "You can chose me and you will live, or you can say no or you will die. So what do you think?" Erwin hummed slowly as he look at the house that was nothing but ashes right now.

"I curse you." Levi mutter making Erwin turn to him raising his brow at that. "I CURSE YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU! UNTIL THE LAST ONE OF YOU! I CURSE YOU!" Levi shrike at them making the villagers screech in distress that the witch had curse their village.

That only made Erwin snort and he looked at his servants. "Put him in the carriage." He said as he head to the carriage not caring about the shouts and screams that were heard from the villagers.

* * *

Levi growl as he rock himself back and forth hiding his face from the mirrors that were all around him. after that day he had lost his family months ago, Erwin took him to his castle and locked him up in a room in the highest tower there was, in a room full of mirrors.  _"So you can see how much of a whore you had turn to."_  The bastard had said.

Levi shiver violently as he raised his head to look at one of the hundreds mirrors that were there. He had become skinny, practically nothing but a skin and bones his cheeks were hollowed from the starvation they had forced him to in this months, and his skin held nothing but burns and bruises he had gain from them beating him up daily, the only thing that was hiding his disgusting body was his nightgown he had wore the day his family had left this earth. Gone the beauty everyone had praised him with, and in its place was nothing but a shell that he was waiting for it to die so he could finally be with his family.

"Did you hear?" one of the guards that was outside his room spook to the second. Levi just turn his head to the only place that didn't have a mirror in it which was the door.

"Yeah, I heard that Lord Smith will take that disgusting thing to his bed tonight. I don't know what he was seeing, the beauty had bleed from that thing only to show it is true self as a wicked witch." The second mutter as he looked forward.

Levi freeze at that and shook even more as tears start running down his face. a sneer then don his face at the thought of that bastard sharing his bed after what he had done to his husband and child. At that Levi stood on his shaky legs and head to one of the mirror that was in the far end of his prison. He move it a little to show a knife that he was able to steal from one of the guards.

Levi looked at his reflect once more and give a small smile, he will be with his child and love soon enough. With that with all of the strength that left in his body, Levi cut his left hand off. Blood start flooding down freely from the place that his hand was supposed to be in soaking his dirty white gown in it. with that Levi took his last breath as he died surrounding by his blood in the room full of mirrors.

* * *

 

It was dark when Erwin had enter the room and he frown, it was midnight because he didn't have any time to visit Mary until now, but nonetheless he took a candle that was near the guards as he enter the room, he looked around the place until he saw a figure that was lying on the floor in the center of the room.

Erwin rolled his eyes at that, as soon as Mary accept him he will case this punishment away. But until he say yes, he will stay in this dark room full of mirror. Once Erwin reached Levi he freeze as he saw one of Levi's hand cut off. He growl at that and looked at the guards that were outside if the room. "WHO KILLED HIM?!" he growled at them making them jump in fear at his booming voice.

"W-what do you mean sire? We had been guarding this room for hours." One of the guards said as he look at Erwin with a confused face. that made Erwin frown and kick Levi's corps until he saw the knife in his hand.

Erwin sneer at that then smirk cruelly at the dead body before him. "Bloody Mary." He mutter and then laughed at that making the guards back away in fear that their Lord had gone made. "A name that suit you now, don't you think?" he said as he start walking around the corps in a circles.

"S-sire… you shouldn't insult the dead, b-because of you d-did their s-spirit will be after you." Said the second guard shivering in fear at the thought of that witch's spirit after them.

That made Erwin snort and laugh once more. "Oh, is that so?" he mutter and the two guards nod their head hurriedly. That only made Erwin snicker at their fear filled faces. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary. I killed your baby." Erwin smirk at the guards as they shrike in fear and run out of the room.

Erwin rolled his eyes once more and looked at Levi's corps only to see nothing there. Erwin furrow his brows in confusion and looked at one of the mirrors only to see Levi looking at him with a sneer. Erwin jump at that and yell and looked all around him only to see Levi's dead face appearing in every mirror in the room.

Levi's long hair was drenched in blood, same as his gown and half of his face. he was carrying the knife in his right hand while his left that was cut was pointing at Erwin. Erwin shiver in disgust as Levi's pale skin was mattered with black and blue bruises.

Though Levi smirk at him making Erwin back away to the door, Erwin gulp as he heard the door being slammed shut behind him. " **I will kill you!"**  Erwin heard Levi said after that Levi scream an ear piercing scream that made Erwin fall on his knees while holding his hands to his ears to stop that horrible voice from shrieking like a banshee.

Erwin then yell and back away to the door as he saw Levi get out of the mirror and start walking to him still pointing his cut hand at him. the screams continue and this time it was mixed with Erwin's as he was tortured in the room full of mirror.

After that the castle servants found their lord's dead body, his eyes were ripped and his head was cut from its place in his body. All the mirrors in the room were broken.

The years run after that incident and the legend of 'Bloody Mary' become known to the land. Everyone who tried to summon her was killed in a horrible way, though one of the woman said that she could show you your future husband if you repeat her name three times.

Centuries start passing and the true story of 'Bloody Mary' became forgotten, but the only true thing that was known, is that she will kill you the second you utter her name in front of a mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain. Cursing, violence and bulling, sadness. And Levi Nearly killing poor Eren. And other things are in here too. All reviews are appreciated.

Eren gulp softly as he looked at the school building he was seeing, he took a shaky breath and continued with his way. He tug at his [hoodie ](http://static2.bigstockphoto.com/thumbs/3/9/1/large1500/193274941.jpg) so it would hide his bruised face, it doesn't matter what he think or want, after all his life was not his anymore.

Keep your head down.

Don't look anyone in the eyes.

And always do what they want from you.

Simple rules that Eren followed and will continue to follow until he die or be killed, was it from the school bullies for his sexuality, or his family for being an ungrateful child, it doesn't matter to him, he just HAVE to follow them.

Eren Yeager, that was his name. (or the name that the ones who were civilized enough called him with.) He was sixteen years old. (which surprised him how many years he was able to survive.) He stood at six feet (You would think that being tall might scare the bullies off? Then think again, because God know when his bruised body would have time to recover from them beating him daily) Eren just sighs at that. he have a dark brown hair, and teal eyes, and pale skin. The pale skin being from him always been locked in the basement if he had done something wrong, which was always.

Eren just held the strap of his bag tightly heading to his locker. As soon as he throw his stuff there he could head to the class and save himself the bullying that will follow. Eren reached his closet and roll his eyes at the words that were written there.  _ **'Die!', 'Faggot', 'Bitch'.**_  And so on and so on. Nothing was new really. And no matter how much the principle talk with the students his locker was always drawn on. In the end the principle get tired from talking and let it be.

Eren took a calming breath at that and open his locker, only to jump back with a shout as he saw a dead cat in it. the students around him laughed and point at his shaky form, but it was a usual day, it always was.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" yelled Petra. One of the only teachers that still give a fuck about him. after all even the teachers had given up on him. "Eren..? are you OK?!" she asked him softly as she came near him.

NO! he was not OK, he never was and never will. Eren just point a shaky finger to his locker making Petra look at it and gasp in disgust. "EXPLAIN THIS?!" Petra yelled and looked at the students who were whispering, some snickering at the sight.

"Well, teacher. It seems like Yeager doesn't know what respecting the dead mean." Said one of the football players and the ban of Eren's existing. Jean Kirstein.

Eren just bite his bottom lip at that, he was already a half way to his grave, and Eren was sure that the dead are the only ones who even pity him at this point. Petra on the other hand was glaring at Jean with a red face from anger. "Well then, I think that you won't mind another day of detention this week." She said as if it was every day event. Which was ironically an every day event.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I HAVE A PRACTICE TODAY!" Jean yelled. Throwing Eren his most hateful glare, like Eren was the reason of his misery. Which unsurprisingly he was.

"It is your problem, Mr. Kirstein. Now unless you want to get this cat out of here, then it is final." Petra said coldly. Making Jean glare at the floor and Eren to fidget softly behind her. looking at his feet like they were the only interesting thing in the whole school right now.

He wondered what kind of beating he will get after school's ending today. Eren then felt Petra soft hand taking a hold of his and dragging him to the nurse office. And like always, Eren didn't raise his head, he didn't know what Petra will do if she saw his face, but he have enough beating and death threats, he didn't want more to be add to the list.

Once Eren was in the nurse office, he saw the school nurse Rico raise her head to look at them, she then rolled her eyes at that. Eren didn't even felt insult by it, after all visiting Rico's office was a daily chore by now, and he was sure that Rico get tired by that too.

"What happened this time, Petra? Someone kicked him? punched him? other things I should be aware of?" Rico asked in a bored voice making Petra glare at the woman before her. "Hey! Don't look at me like that. what am I supposed to do when he come here three times a day." The nurse grumbled making Petra held the bridge of her nose and shook her head at that.

Eren just looked down fidgeting softly at that, he wanted to get out of here. Eren heard the school's bell ring out loud making him press his lips into a thin line. He can't offer missing a class in school or his father will flip. "Mr. Petra, can you write me a note, please?" Eren asked in a soft voice making Petra look at him with a soft frown.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here for a little while?" Petra asked softly hoping that Eren will stay here until she talk with the principle about doing something to stop the bulling…. Again. Eren shook his head a 'No' at that making Petra sighs softly. "Alright then." Petra said and turn to Rico who had already wrote a note the second Eren had asked them.

Eren took the note and thanked them, then head to his class. He wondered when his life had start had start heading down to hell. Probably since his mother's death. But as always Eren just shrug it off, and tug at his hood until it covered his eyes. It doesn't matter anymore, he knows that he will die soon anyway.

With that Eren head to his class.

* * *

When Eren had enter his class he could feel all he eyes on him and he just swallow at that. Nanaba, his English teacher looked at him and raise her hand, waiting for the note she know that Eren have, Eren give her the note and wait for her to read it. he was never late for class and unlike some of his classmates, he was always on time for school, never slacking or skipping. School was the only place he was allow to be in other then his room if he wasn't locked in the basement.

Nanaba then sighs after she finished reading the note and nod her head to Eren to take a seat. Eren nod his thanks and walked to the back of the class to sit in the only sit available, near Annie Leonhart. They weren't friends per se, but Eren liked to think that they were. After all they talk from time to time and he help her with their classes if she had a difficulty. (They have all of their classes together) that and Annie had thought he was a emo like her from all the black the two of them liked wearing.

Eren took a seat and sighs softly as he took his notebook and dropped his bag to the floor with a soft 'thud'. He then blinked as he saw Annie holding a small piece of paper to him. Eren narrow his eyes and took it opening it to read what was there.

_'Where were you?'_

Eren hummed at that then sighs softly, should he tell Annie? He was sure that by now the news had traveled all around the school. But it won't hurt to tell Annie.

_'Nurse office.'_

Eren wrote and passed the paper to Annie and looked forward, mainly to not have Mrs. Nanaba suspicious. But she won't care about what he was doing in the back if he didn't disturb her class. She wasn't afraid of him slacking a little in class, after all he was a straight 'A's student.

Eren heard the rustle of paper and looked down at the paper that Annie had passed him. he smile at that a little, maybe they could be a real friends.

_'Jean?'_

Eren frown at that name and grunt with a nod making Annie give a soft sigh at that. Eren then looked at another paper Annie had passed.

_'Should I kill him?'_

Eren's lips twitch up at that, a small smile but it was the first real one since his mother's death at the age of ten. No one had ever care about him other then few, and to see a fellow classmate come to his aid was kind of refreshing.

_'I don't want you to hurt yourself.'_

Eren pass her the paper and smirk at her raising her eyebrow. He know that Annie have a black-belt in karate and martial art so if she really want she can clean the floor with Jean's face.

_'Why? Because I am a girl?'_

Eren blinked at that question, he had never thought about that when he had told her no.

_'No, that is not the reason. You know that Jean don't fight fair.'_

And that was true, after all when Jean fight all of his minions fight with him. Eren had learn that the hard way, when he had fought with Jean one time.

_'I would like to see him try.'_

Eren give a soft chuckle at that and he saw from the corner of his eyes how Annie smiled softly. After that they turn their attention to the class. And for the first time Eren thought that today may not seem as bad like he had thought.

* * *

 

After the classes had end, Annie stood up and dragged Eren out of the class, Eren blink at that but followed Annie anyway, they have a free period so what's the harm? Though Eren froze as she dragged him to the lady's bathroom.

"Annie! What the fuck?!" he whispered/shout at her making Annie shush him softly and open the door of the bathroom and looked around. After seeing that no one was there she dragged Eren to the bathroom and close the door locking it.

Annie then looked at Eren and sighs. "Did Jean cause the bruises on your face?" she asked making Eren tense at that and look away from her at the bathroom mirrors, Eren just shrug making Annie sighs once more. "Do you want me to hide them for you?" that made Eren look at her and cock his head to the side in confusion, how would she do that? Annie smiled at him softly. "Makeup." She said and Eren bite his bottom lip at that. should he?

In the end Eren nod his head at that, making Annie smile. He then sit on one of the stalls and lower his hood, making Annie press her lips into a thin line at the condition of his face. but she didn't open her mouth to question him. she just get her makeup out of her bag and throw it near Eren's. with that she got to work.

"Wow, you're hot." Annie said after she finished the final touches, she blink once more as she took Eren's face in her hands. she was able to hide all of the bruises that were on Eren's face thankfully his lips and nose weren't busted or broken.

At that comment Eren snort and shook his head. "No I'm not." He mutter making Annie give him a disbelieving look and drag him to the bathroom's mirror. Eren blink as he saw his face in the mirror and he had to hide his gasp. He look just like his late mother. That thought made him smile a little, Annie was able to hide all of the bruises on his face with the makeup she had, thankfully her skin was pale like him so the makeup wasn't that noticeable. She even styled his shoulder-length hair into a small ponytail at the base of his neck.

Eren hum at that, sadly this was the first time he saw his face without bruises for three years. Even if it was a makeup the hard work that Annie had put into it count, it was the first time someone did something nice to him. "Thank you." Eren mutter as he look at Annie with a grateful smile. That made Annie smile at him in return and nod her head.

* * *

 Eren looked at his exam paper with a shocked face, gulping softly in fear, he didn't know what to do, he can't show his face to his father with this grads! His father was going to kill him! Eren took a shaky breath trying to calm himself from another panic attack that was going to happen. Maybe his father will forgive him this time?

"So what did you get?" Annie asked him as she grimace at her paper then throw it at her desk. "I got B+ though it was a miracle consider that the questions were from hell" Annie then sighs at that.

Eren gulp and give her his paper making her blink at that. "A-! Wow, you are probably the only person in this class who had got an A. other than that, everyone had got B or C." Annie said calming Eren down slightly. She was right, he had got an A and that's all it matter.

…

….

…

After the end of the third period Annie had dragged Eren again to the dining hall, Eren usually head to the library in the lunch hour to study. But he didn't know what to do when Annie start dragging him around today. He didn't even know if friends do that. he had never had friends before. Will other then Jean who was his friend once upon a time, but that was before the bastard had changed.

"Yo! Annie you are late!" Eren heard someone said and he raise his head to look at the people sitting around the table. Eren fidget at that, he didn't know what to do. Maybe he should tell Annie that he had to go.

"Yeah, yeah. I had to bring my friend with me." She said making the rest look behind her at Eren. Eren just smiled nervously at them and waved. That made them smile back at him and Eren to sigh softly in relief.

"So, that is Eren you had been talking about." A freckled woman asked making Eren blink at that and looked at Annie who nod her head with a smile.

"Yeah, that is him, but only now did he accept coming here, I had to drag him though." She mutter the last part making the others chuckle at that. Annie then dragged Eren to sit on her right side when she took a seat next to coconut head. Eren flushed in embarrassment as Annie kissed that coconut hard making him moan.

The freckled woman saw that and laughed at him, making Eren grumble and tug his hood to hide his eyes. "You will get used to that. they usually go at it worst then rabbits." At his horror struck face she laughed harder. "Well then, I guess it fell on me to tell you who we are. I am Ymir, and this is Krista, Marco, Sasha, and the two making out are Armin the blond coconut and Annie." Eren nod his head as Ymir point at everyone she introduce.

"Eren Yeager, nice to meet you." He said softly making Armin break his kiss with Annie and look at Eren. Annie grumble at that but was happy that Eren was finally making friends.

"Oh, now I remember, you always sit in the back of the classes we share together." At that Eren looked at Armin hard. Ah! They had chemistry and physics together. Eren nod at that and hummed. Armin smiled at that and then nod his head, he wasn't happy about how Eren was treated by their fellow classmates and other peoples in the school, but every time one of their gang try to stop them from bulling Eren, Eren was already gone by the time they reach him..

"So Ymir. What kind of a story are you going to tell us today." Marco asked making Eren look at him in confuse. At that Marco smiled. "Every week Ymir tell us a horror story at lunch, be it a legend or not, we do it every Monday." Eren hummed at that and nod his head for them to continue.

Ymir smirk at that and looked at them all. "I am going to tell you a story about…. Bloody Mary!" that made Armin gulp in fear and Eren blink in surprise. Bloody Mary? His mother had told him that story once when he was a child.

"You mean the woman that appear after you mention her name three times in front of a mirror?" Eren asked making Ymir pout at that and nod her head. "My mother told me the story when I was a little. Though I don't believe that she is real." Eren muttered making Ymir grunt at that.

"You are no fun!" Ymir whine at that making the rest laugh at them. Eren give a soft smile at that, maybe today wasn't really that bad.

"OI! Gayger what are you doing here?" as soon as Eren heard Jean's voice he had lost the smile on his face. the people around the table glare at Jean and his gang. Eren growl softly as he felt Jean pull his hood away, making half of the dining hall gape at his face, Eren clinch his hands into a fists as he saw Annie push Jean away only for that bastard to try and hit her.

Eren snap at that and stood up punching Jean's face hard making him slam into another table. The dining hall was silent at that as they looked at Eren with shock, Eren had never hit anyone before so for him to attack Jean that had shocked them quite a bit. Jean's gang (Reiner, Berthold, Connie, Marlow, Hitch, and his girlfriend Mikasa.) all looked at Eren's face. it was really the first time that anyone had saw his whole face without something covering it up.

"Stay away from them." Eren said coldly as he glare at Jean and his gang. He didn't know from where this courage had came from, and it was actually scaring him more than anything else. Eren then give a shaky sigh as he raise his hood over his head once more and head outside of the dining hall.

* * *

 "ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?!" Eren wince at his father loud voice and look down on the floor, not daring to raise his head. He could head his stepmother Dina sighs and his brother Zeke snort at him. Eren just bite his bottom lip and clinch his hands into a fists, when his father is like this it's better to leave him to rant as much as he want or his punishment will be worst. "A-! a fucking A-!" Eren flinch as he heard his father's loud voice near him.

"You locked me in the basement, I told you I had an exam that night." Eren muttered softly hoping that his father didn't hear him, but as always his father did.

"What did you say?" Grisha said as he crumble the paper in his hand. Eren just looked down without opening his mouth, he had already cause himself more trouble than he can bear today. "I don't care if you had to sleep with your teacher! If the next time you didn't get a full mark then you won't live another second in this house!" Grisha yelled and Eren had to hide his disgust at what his father had said. How could his father say something like this! like losing his virginity to a pedophile was nothing?!

Eren heard his father take a long breath trying to calm himself, Eren just waited for his punishment, if he move an inch he know that he was doomed. "Zeke, me and your mother are heading outside for the night. You are in charge of the house. As for you, you piece of shit! You are going to stay in the basement until midnight." Well… that was a light punishment. Usually Grisha will throw him in the basement for a whole day, sometimes two if it was the weekend. Maybe something good had happened to Grisha, maybe that is the reason why he was in such a good mood today.

Zeke nod his head and held Eren's arm tightly. "Let's go. I don't know how much his good mood going to last." Zeke grunt dragging him to the basement. Eren didn't do a thing, he just followed Zeke like he always do. At least he won't sleep with an aching body today.

When Eren entered the basement he heard the door slam behind him making him grimace and walk down the stairs until he was in the basement. The basement was filled with nothing but old and useless things. That Eren always wondered why they were in here in the first place. Eren just sighs at that and sit on an old couch that Eren was sure was here since the world war two. Eren just sigh as he lay on it closing his eyes, maybe sleeping will make the time run faster?

And maybe not.

* * *

_"Ok Eren, I am going to tell you a really scary story!" his mother said raising her hands in front of her and yelled a soft 'Bo!' to scare him making him giggle softly at that and nod his head fast. "It is the story of….. Bloody Mary!" she said making Eren gasp at that._

_Then Eren scrunch his nose at that name. "Who is Bloody Mary? Did you know her?" Eren asked softly, he had never heard of that name in all of his nine years old of life._

_Carla smiled at that softly. "Bloody Mary was a beautiful boy. He was a carrier." At that Eren 'oh'-ed and nod his head urging his mother to continue. "But one day he fell in love with a farmer and together they married and had a beautiful child." Eren smiled at that and waited for his mother to say more. "But one day! An evil man had show and he had hurt Mary and his family, Mary had saw how his family had been hurt as that evil man took him away because of his beauty!" Eren gasp in horror holding his mother tightly at that. "But it seems like the Gods had took a pity on he. Because later when Mary had been hurt, they Gods case a curse on him!"_

_"Oh, No!" Eren shook his head in horror making Carla smile sadly at that but nod her head at him and continue with the story._

_"Oh, Yes! The Gods curse him to be in a world full of mirrors! And when someone had to say his name three times, he had to show them his face." at that Eren frown at the poor boy, what can Eren do to save him?! "But when Mary find his husband that the evil man had took. Mary will finally be free! But until then Mary will live in that world full of mirrors."_

_Eren nod his head sad about how the story had end. Poor Mary, he was still in that cold world all be himself! "Who had told you that story, Mama?" Eren asked looking at his mother._

_Carla hummed at that with a smile. "Bloody Mary!" Eren gasped once more and looked at his mother for an explanation. "When I was nineteen, me and your Godmother wanted to meet our future husbands. An its says that if you repeat Mary names three time in a dark room in front of a mirror with a candle in your hand. He will show you your husband or wife. So the two of us decided to do just that!" Carla said with a soft smile making Eren nod his head for her to continue. "But Your Godmother had fallen sick the day we wanted to do the ritual, so being the energetic girl I was I did it alone." At that Eren gape at his mother. Wasn't his mother afraid from monsters? "And I met him!" Carla give a sad smile at that. "He was hurt and scared, he told me I look like someone he had known from a long time ago. He then told me his story, and because I looked like a person he knows he show me my future husband, your father. After that I never saw him no matter how many time I had done the ritual." Carla said making Eren hum at that. "OK! Time for bed sweetie. Goodnight." She said kissing his forehead making Eren smile at that._

_"Goodnight." Eren mutter as he snuggle into his bed. His mother's story running through his mind._

…

… _._

…

Eren blink awake at that and sighs as he sit up. He then dry-washed his face and give a soft yawn. Hadn't dreamed of his mother in years, Eren smiled at that softly. He really missed their time together when she will tell him a story. Though in the end she died because of his father, the person she loved the most.

"Bloody Mary…" Eren hummed at that and looked around the light basement, the only thing he was thankful for, was that the basement was light making him look freely around this dump. "It won't hurt trying. I have an hour before Zeke get me out of here." Eren mutter as he look at his hand-watch. With that Eren give a soft smile at that thought and start looking around the place for the items he want.

Eren cough softly as he push some junks full of dust out of his was and he grimace. Maybe this weekend he could clean this place, God know if this place had a dead body hidden in here. Eren give a shout as he tripped on something and he moan in pain as his head hit the wall in the far corner. Eren stood up and massage the spot where he had land just a second ago cursing at the pain.

Eren stood up and looked around the place and blink, it was the first time for him to see this place. He stood up and dusted his clothes and looked around. What he had tripped on was a small flight of stairs which was strange, but what was weird was what lay a little farther away from him. there was a [full body mirror ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/83/e2/cc/83e2cc20690ed022ebae3d2c0602155f--baroque-decor-baroque-frame.jpg) that was cracked in one side, but what was weirder the candles that surrounded the mirror. That made Eren blink, it was like a scent from a horror movie, the scent that the witch light all of this candles and start to chant a weird ass words to lay her curse on this land.

Eren just snort at that and shook his head.  _Yeah, right._  Eren then walked closer and get his lighter out of his pocket. He then light a small candle near the mirror. Then he frown, something was missing. He hummed as he back away and carefully head to turn of the light. He snort at how the candle had practically light the whole basement. Maybe he should stop using the lights and start using the candles in here.

Eren then head where the mirror was and look at it especially the cracked side. Was he really going to do this? well he really didn't have anything better to do. And Zeke was late! It was now midnight and Zeke didn't even open the door for him to get out so he doesn't have anything better at this moment.

Eren give a sigh and look at his reflection in the mirror. "Bloody Mary." Eren said slowly and then roll his eyes at that. "Bloody Mary." He shiver as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on its end. Eren just frown and continue to look at the mirror hard, maybe he should stop, but this was only a game….. right? He gulp at that and give a shaky laugh, he wasn't a scary cat so why was he acting like this now. "Bloody Mary." Eren said fast then sighs as he didn't see a thing. He then turn around as he heard a sound from upstairs it seems like Zeke had return.

Eren then turn to blow the candle but he froze in horror at what he saw in the mirror. In the mirror stood a person other then him with a long raven hair drench in blood. A gray face of a corps, the corps were full of bruises and was pointing his cut hand at him with the other holding a knife.  **"E-Eren…?"**  he heard that hollow voice call him and it only took that for Eren to give an ear piercing scream as he back from the mirror.

Eren trip on the stairs and crawl away. But what happened next made him shrike in horror. The corps lean on the mirror until it get out of it and start crawling to get him.  **"Eren!"**  the smile on the corps face as it said his name, was a horror by itself. He didn't know how but he was able to dash to the basement door. He didn't know how he was able to climb the stairs but he did it.  **"EREN!"**  every time the corps call him he shiver in fear at the cold breath on the back of his neck.

When he reached the basement door he start pounding the door with his fists. "PLEASE! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! ZEKE! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" Eren didn't care, he continue to pound on the door until his hands bleed. Tears were running down his face as he look at the stairs only to see that corps half way throw them. Eren's heart nearly stop at that, he saw the frown on the corps and his heart did stop for a second as the corps point at him, it seems like it only took that for the shadows in the basement to start heading his direction. Eren sob at that and turn to the door, maybe he could break through? "PLEASE!" he screeched.

Only for the door to open a moment later. Eren didn't think, he just pushed whomever opened the door and slammed the door shut. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he didn't hear Zeke's voice, he just locked the basement door as fast as he can and crawl away from it. "Eren?!" Zeke said as he looked at him only to jump as he heard the basement door being pound on.

He was about to head to it only for Eren to hold him back. Zeke jump once more as the pounding continue, but what made him give a terrify squeak was the ear piercing scream coming from behind the door. At that the door cracked in the middle making Zeke fell next to Eren, who was shivering and sobbing softly at how the house's light start flicking.  **"EREN!"**  with that the screams vanish into thin air, leaving the two brothers shivering violently at that.

"W-w-what t-the f-fuck w-was t-that, Eren?" Zeke stuttered and looked at Eren, only to see his brother holding his hands on his ears and chanting something rocking himself back and forth. "Eren?!" still nothing, the only thing Eren had done was raising his voice louder and louder until he was screaming what he was chanting. "EREN!" Zeke slapped Eren harder at that making him stop and look at his brother in shock. Eren look at Zeke shakily making the older man shook his shoulders. "What was that?!" but Eren didn't answer him, because after the shock had left his body he pass out, making Zeke curse at that and run to the phone to call for the ambulance.

The sound of a breaking glass went unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit. Eren is going to lose his mind after that.
> 
> And Wow! What a great way to welcome your husband after centuries, Levi.
> 
> Never been so proud!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain. Cursing, violence bulling and abuse, sadness. Characters death And Levi being an insane little shit. All reviews are appreciated.

_Silence_ ….

That was the only thing that Eren couldn't enjoy in his life no matter how much he tried. Even now that piping sound continue with disturbing him over and over again. But what had made him shiver in fear and try to hide his body under the blanket like he did when his mother had died, was his father's screams. Whomever his father was arguing with or fighting with, wouldn't see the daylight if his father's shrikes was anything to go by. He wonder if he will one day die and get rid of that echoing voice of his father that refuse to leave him alone, even on his death bed.

_"Are you saying that MY son is insane?!"_

Eren flinch at the loud voice that seems to continue its yelling, refusing Eren any rest. He was still afraid to open his eyes, afraid to see the corps looking at him with that grin that had made his blood run cold at the sight of it. and Eren had to say, he was stupid he shouldn't have done something this idiotic, but as always he was an idiot who doesn't know when to stop.

_"I didn't say that sir, I only suggest to let him stay here for a while. We don't know what kind of trauma he had been through, especially with the bruises on his body and face that was hidden under that makeup-"_

Eren had to furrow his brows, eyes still close, what makeup…..? Ah! He must mean the one that Annie had put on him to hide his fucked up face, he had actually forget about it when he had return home, but he always wear his hoodie so he wasn't worry about his father seeing it, but it seems like his father had saw it anyway.

_"You had said enough! I want my son out of here, NOW!"_

_"But father-"_

_"Shut up Zeke!"_

Eren just grunt at that and open his eyes slowly, he didn't want to hurt them more then necessary with the harsh lighten, it seems like his father was getting him out of here. Probably angry that the hospital he own had saw how his 'Ungrateful Child' look bruised as hell, that and maybe he will finally get kicked out of the house.

Eren just grunt at that and tried to sit up, when he was able to do it he had end up panting for dear life and God! did his body hurt like hell? Eren saw a glass of water near him and he gave a relieved sigh taking the glass and sip the cold liquid slowly, hoping against hope that the itch in his body will vanish like the itch in his throat had.  **"Eren."**  Eren's body froze at the mention of his name in that voice he had heard in the basement, after that his body start shaking as he turn to look at the far end of the room were… were there was a mirror that was hanging on the wall. Eren's breath hitch as he saw that…. that demon staring at him trying to get out of the mirror like he had done before.

At that Eren screamed and with all his might he throw the glass at the mirror making the items shatter and for that demon's imagine to vanish once again. Eren didn't realize it but his shouting had attract all the doctors and the nurses in the hall. he could see his father looking at him with a sneer from the doorway but Eren didn't care, Eren felt someone shake his shoulders harshly and look at one of the doctors that had done it. "G-get it OUT!" Eren screech pointing at the shards of mirror that was on the floor. "OUT! OUT! GET IT OUT!" Eren yelled as he back away from the mirror if that was even possible nearly falling out of his bed, one of the doctors nod to the nurses as the head to the mirror and the glass that were broken on the floor.

Eren didn't even take a breath until that mirror was out of the room, but he was still shaking even then, he saw some of the doctors talk with themselves and then they went to talk to his father who was scowling the whole time at him, making Eren avoid looking in his eyes and look around the room, afraid that there was another mirror in here that the monster will use to get to him. suddenly Eren felt dizzy and looked at one of the nurse who smile kindly at him injecting something into the IV fluid making Eren give a dizzy shake of his head. The nurse just smiled softly at him as she helped him under the cover, slowly Eren's eyes closed without his consent as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

And for once in his life the room was silent.

* * *

The next time Eren woke up in it was morning. Eren looked around the white room with a frown, what had happened? He didn't remember clearly, his head was fuzzy enough that he feel like it was filled with cotton. But it only took him thirty second for his mind to catch up to his tense body that was waiting for an attack. Eren shoot out into a sitting position and looked around the room fearfully, sighing in relief as he saw no mirror or a demon waiting for him.

Eren then stare blankly at the wall, he didn't know if he should laugh at the bullshit of a story his mother had told him, or should he laugh at himself for being an idiot? Because it seems like he had unleash a demon that was after him, maybe it wouldn't be bad to die, maybe that demon he had summon will be merciful enough to give him a quick death? But who was he kidding! He was an idiot with a bullseye on his back! Was since his mother had died. It seems like his father and the bullies weren't enough as it is, the Gods had to curse him with a demon too. Eren wonder how much he would be able to live this time.

"Oh! You are awake!" Eren blink at that and look at the door only to see the same nurse who had put him to sleep give him a soft smile once again as she enter the room slowly, like she will set off a wild animal if she moves any faster, and maybe he was a wild animal to some, who wouldn't turn into a one with a demon marking them as a chewing toy? "Are you OK? You got us quite worried back there?" she said softly as she stood before him, that made Eren blink once more. Was he OK? No, he wasn't. never had and never would until he die, but even if he died right now there will be a demon after his soul it seems.

"I am fine." Eren mutter making the woman smile at that, maybe if he repeat this sentence it will turn into a reality? If never worked before so why should it work now? Eren just shook his head and sighs softly, he felt a killing headache about to take over. "Do you have painkillers?" Eren mutter making the nurse nod her head and look at him for a long time before she even give him some with a glass of water. Eren didn't care he just took him, when he was home he wasn't allow near any medication was it painkillers or bandages, his father said that they were for important guests. But he knew that his father just like to bullshit him with that, so he left it alone.

"Eren." speaking of the devil. Eren turn his head to see his father glaring at him softly, Eren blink at that and look around the room for his clothes, he saw them on the chair in the far corner of the room and he sighs softly as he saw his schoolbag in their too. "Get ready in five minutes. You are going to school." Grisha said making Eren roll his eyes at that, the nurse frowning softly but a firm glare from Grisha made her run out of the room to find a doctor.

Eren was able to stand from the bed and head to his clothes. He know that when he return home his punishment will be much, much more worst then he was thinking of. well, At least he got some painkillers first, once Eren was fully clothed he walked to the door only to see Grisha glaring at him one more time before walking forward, leaving Eren to follow after him. once Eren saw Grisha's car he start shaking in fear as he saw the mirrors in the car, maybe he could walk to school.

"Get. In." Grisha's sharp voice made Eren gulp and head to the car sitting in the back seat away from the mirrors. "We are going to talk about this after school." Grisha said as he slammed his door shut after he took his seat. "Do you have any idea what you had done?!" he growl as the car start heading to Eren's school, all the while Eren had kept his mouth shut letting Grisha talk as much as he want. "You made all of the doctors stare at me like some sort of freak for having a son like you!" at that Grisha made a sharp turn making Eren flinch as his eyes fell on his father's. "Spectrophobia! Are you serious?! Since when do you have a fucking phobia of mirrors? The last time I checked you had put that disgusting makeup on your face, and that I may say need a FUCKING MIRROR!" Eren wince at Grisha's loud voice but he had sigh in relief as he saw Grisha stop in front of the school. Eren just get out of the car making everyone look at him in shock, he usually walk to school, so for people to see him get out of a car, and a fancy one at that left people dumbfounded at that. "I am going to pick you up, so I better find you here when you finish." Grisha said making Eren nod at that and close the door behind him, Eren give a relieved sigh when his father's car was out of sight, he need to get to his homeroom fast.

Surprisingly he wasn't laughed at this time, probably the students were too shocked to see him get out of a car that only the riches could handle its cost. Eren roll his eyes at that, so what if he was rich? It wasn't his money to begin with, it was all his father's. the only money Eren have under his name were ten thousand dollars he had been saving for his eloping (Could he even say that?) to France, when he knew that his Godmother stayed at for few years. Maybe she will came back? After all it had been three years since she left, after her war with his father on his custody. She had known what his father had done, and she had tried to get him out, but as always his father had done something nearly getting her killed that she had to leave the country. Though she had given him her address and phone number and told him to run to her if he can, and Eren won't blame her for running away, he know that the minute she sit a foot in here his father will have a hetman ready to kill her before her feet touch the ground.  _The perk of known some shady people._  Eren snort at that.

"Eren!" Eren turn to the person who had called him and sighed in relief as he saw Annie and the gang run to him. Eren walked to them only to be thrown back by Armin hugging him tightly sobbing into his chest. "Are you OK, Eren?" Annie wheezed as she tried to gain her breath back. The rest of the gang were doing the same as they looked at Eren's confused face. "Armin's grandpa work as a doctor. He said that you were in hospital yesterday. What are you doing here if you had a freaking accident last night?!" Eren blink at that, he didn't know that Armin's grandpa work their

"I.. I am fine." Eren mutter, that only made Annie glare at him, making Eren sigh at that. "You will think that I had lost my mind." He said only for Annie to shoot him a challenging glare. "Fine follow me." He said until he reached a place deserted from all the students and looked around making sure that no one was there when Eren had made sure that the place was empty he look at Annie and the rest and dry-washed his face. "Bloody Mary….. is real." That had made his friends shout at that in confusion.

"H-how? You said yourself that was only a legend." That was Marco who looked at a paranoid Eren who was looking around the place.

"I had done the ritual last night!" Eren whisper/shout making the gang shut at that. "I was alone and was bored so I thought why not? Only for a freaking demon to get out of the mirror and start crawling after me! And the worst part it knows my name!" Eren hissed making the gang look at him in shock some in mixed-emotions. "You don't believe me, do you?" Eren grunt and dry-washed his face once more, God, he was idiot once more and told them something that should have been forgotten.

"We do believe, Eren." Eren raise his head at that and looked at Annie who was looking at him with a thoughtful face. "We are just shocked that's it, is that why you were in the hospital last night?" at Eren's shrug she sighs softly. "Let's go to class, we are talking about this later." At that the rest nod their heads and head to their classes.

Unknowing to them someone had heard everything.

* * *

 

Eren wince for the sixth (Or was it the seventh time?) as he saw a mirror in front of him, was it by a bunch of giggling females that were putting a freaking makeup on with their small mirrors, or when the bathroom door had opened to show him the mirrors in there, Eren knew that by the end of the day he will end up having a heart attack.

With the bell ring ending the third period, Eren give a shaky sigh. Maybe he could get out of here and calm himself a little bit. When Eren stood up, he saw Annie nodding to him to go before her to the dining hall, she was still copying the notes on the board. With that Eren hum and get out of the class heading to the dining hall.

Before he enter the dining hall he felt someone dragging him to some room and close the door. Eren growl as his back hit the floor and he looked up at what had cause that, only to see Jean and his gang surrounding him. "Look what the cat had dragged."Jean sneer at Eren who stood up on a shaky legs glaring at the bastard that had pushed him away like this.

"What do you want, Jean? I am not in the mood for your fucked up games." Eren hissed only to freeze as he saw himself In the men's bathroom with big mirrors surrounding him. Eren gulp as his eyes become glued to the mirrors, his body shaken slightly, making Jean and his gang laugh at that.

"What is the matter, Gayger? Afraid that Bloody Mary will show up again?" Eren looked at Jean with wide eyes at that only making Jean smirk even more. "Hold him. let's see how much this Mary had missed poor Eren." Berthold and Reiner smirked at that and held Eren who had tried to run out of the bathroom. After they had held Eren who had struggled like hell trying to break free from their hold, they made him look straight into the mirror that was close to them making Eren freeze at that.

When they shut off the lighten Jean Opened his phone's flash and point it at the mirror with a smirk making Eren shake in fear at that. "Bloody Mary!" they all yelled and start laughing at the way Eren had struggled once more to get out of here. "Bloody Mary!" Eren was able to get Berthold off of him and punch Reiner in the face, he stare in horror as Bloody Mary open one of the bathroom stalls in the mirror and wink at him with a grin. That made Eren's heart stop and run out of the room when they had yelled the final chant of the ritual. "Bloody Mary!" Eren was out of the door which had slammed shut behind him.

The lights start flicking and Eren wince as he heard the shrikes and screams from the bathroom. Eren didn't care about the pounding on the door as he run away from it as far as he can until he saw his gang running to him with fear and worry in their eyes. Eren freeze as he heard the scream of Bloody Mary he had heard last night and the door split into two in the distance. That had made his gang run to him faster and drag him away from the sight as they saw Jean and his gang screaming and running out of the bathroom.

Once they were away from the gathering students Ymir turn to Eren who was holding himself shaking violently. "What was that Eren?!" she asked him making Eren raise his head to look at her with a frightened eyes.

"Bloody Mary." He choked making the gang look at him in shock, even more as they heard what the students had screamed from afar.

"CONNIE IS DEAD!"

That made them all gulp and look at Eren who had passed out.

* * *

 

When Eren woke up he saw that he was in the nurse office with the gang surrounding him, Eren grunt softly making the gang shoot off of their sitting position and run to him. "OMG! Are you OK? We thought that you were dead when you didn't wake up!" Sasha had yelled loudly making Eren grunt at that and look at Krista who punk Sasha on the head making her shut up at that. Eren nod his thanks to Krista making her give him a soft smile at that.

It was Annie who looked at him with fear. "That was Bloody Mary, right?" Eren nod at that making the gang look at one another at that. "Why weren't you in the dining hall Eren? what had happened?" Annie asked once more holding Eren's hand at that.

Eren furrow his brow and tried to set up with the help off Annie. "Jean and his gang drag me to the bathroom….. then they had done the ritual there to scare me, they had heard it from someone and decided to try it on me." Eren mutter as he run his head through his hair, his headache was on in full force.

"And now one of them dead." Ymir finished making Eren look at her confused at that. "Connie died. Someone had ripped his eyes and scratch his face….. well more of ripping his face. and because of that students aren't allow in school for two weeks because it become an investigation ground." She said making Eren's eyes widen at that.

"It isn't your fault, Eren." Armin said making Eren look at him. "You warn us, and I am sure that they too had heard the warning. So in the end it isn't your fault, their ignorance is." Armin explain softly taking Eren's free hand in his making Eren give press his lip into a thin line and nod at that.

"Let's get you home, Eren." Krista said, at that Ymir and Marco helped Eren stand up, they saw Rico come to the office and look at Eren, nodding a goodbye to him and the rest, when Eren and the gang get out of school, Eren tense a little as he saw his father talk to some police office, after Eren had forced himself to relax, Eren let go of Ymir and Marco giving them a thankful smile. He took his bag from Krista and waved heading to where his father was.

"Father." Eren said as he reached him, making Grisha look at him and nod a bye to the officer leading Eren to where he had barked his car. Once Eren was in and the car heading to their home Eren tense as he felt someone looking at him, looking around the car Eren found nothing, Eren frown at that but shrugged it off.

Once they had reached their house, Eren get out of the car and start walking home, when he opened the door he saw Dina and Zeke sitting in the living room sipping tea and watching the news about the murder in his school. Eren grimace as he saw one of the photos showing Connie's body, he couldn't help but think that this will be his end sooner or later.

Eren looked at his father who entered the house and start dragging him to the basement. Eren saw his father open the basement door and he froze ripping his arm off of Grisha's hand. "You are going to stay in the basement." Grisha hissed making Eren glare at him with hate, his blood boiled in his own body.

"No." Eren said making Grisha look at him with shock, as Eren back away he felt Grisha grip his hand in bruising grip making Eren wince and glare at the taller man.

"I will not have you shaming our family name like how your mother did-" Grisha didn't finish what he was about to say, because everything became quite as he look at Eren touching his bruised cheek gently. As for Eren he was glaring at Grisha, he didn't know how he was able to punch the man, but he will repeat it again if that bastard trashed his mother's name.

Like a demon of hell, Grisha run to Eren and punch him in the stomach hard making Eren lost all his breath. With a final growl Grisha pushed Eren down the basement's stairs making Eren's head hit the ground, with that loud 'thud' he closed the door behind him.

Eren look at the darkness that surrounded him with a blank look. that is it, he was going to die, He thought as he felt the ground under him become wet. "Eren!" Eren opened his eyes that he didn't even now that he had closed them only to gasp softly at the beauty he was seeing. Before him was the most beautiful person he had saw in his life. he didn't know if it was a man or a woman but whatever they were, they were really a piece of art.

Long Raven dark hair parted to show an angelic face, blue-grey eyes that were wide while looking at him with concern, and a milky white skin to complete his look that was hidden by a white gown. Small hands touched his and Eren 's eyes soften at that, so he really was going to die after all. "E-Eren don't c-close your eyes, O-OK? I w-ell get us o-out off here." A trembling voice said and Eren give a soft smile at the melody he had heard when the angel had spoken to him, even if they angel voice broke as he spoke to him, it was still gentle and soothing like his mother. At that Eren close his eyes and give a small smile, he couldn't stay awake anymore.

"ER **EN!** "

Eren had passed out by then.

* * *

"PLEASE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

That was the first think the police had heard when they had posted through the door. They had been called from several neighbors complaining about the screams and shouts coming from this house. So with cautions the detective walked with the police behind, only to freeze in horror and disgust at what he had saw in the living room. In the living room there were three corps, They were all sitting straight their bodies pointing at one another holding tea cups in their hands, but what had made some of the cops retch was the way they looked. they all have their eyes ripped, and their heads cut off. The heads were in the corps laps and the detective was sure someone had thrown up in the back as he saw the eyes of the victims in the tea cups, scratches and burning marks all over the bodies that have so little to hide them.

"PLEASE, HELP ME!"

That made some of the cops snap out and raise their guns, whomever was alive was being tortures and they had to save them! The detective reached the source of the sound, the basement. He narrow his eyes at that and kicked the door open only to see darkness greeting him. when he found the switch he lighten the basement only to freeze as he saw a man down there. He was lying near the base of the stairs with blood surrounding his head. At that the detective run down the stairs until he reached the man and checked for pulse, he sighs in relief as he felt a faint one, faint but it was there.

"Call the ambulance!" he yelled at the cop that was upstairs looking at him. the cop nod his head and run to call them, the detective frown and look around for another survivor, when he found none he blink in confusion. The man near him had been unconscious for an hour or more, and if that was right then who had yelled at them few seconds ago? The detective sighs at that and looked down at the unconscious man. Whatever had happen, they will get to the bottom of it, but first they need to save this man from death.

No one had saw the shadows moving under the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another update!
> 
> And poor Eren! didn't he suffer enough?

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> My second horror story! And it had to be about Bloody Mary!
> 
> Whomever had done the ritual and saw her, I will give him a cookie!
> 
> I had never saw her no matter how much I tried T^T 
> 
> And I had tried countless times... 
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


End file.
